


Obliviously Idolized

by ResiGamerGirl



Series: Sentiment [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Bisexuality, Double Penetration, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResiGamerGirl/pseuds/ResiGamerGirl
Summary: EXTRA CONTENT: Details revealed of the private sexual encounter between Chris Redfield, Alex Wesker, and Kincaid.





	Obliviously Idolized

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologically, this takes place mid-way through chapter 32 and is alluded to in chapter 34. Advisable to read only after reading the main story (at least to the end of the dinner scene in chapter 32).

Alex released his hand. He backed into the large bedroom, lifting his tank top up and off. It put toned muscle on display. He saw his body was lightly tanned everywhere when he removed the remainder of his clothing.

“Well?”

Yeah. This wasn't turning him on. Chris guessed he never really expected it to. His attention drifted, speculating on the decoration with intrigue he normally wouldn't have. He drank too much, but he didn't think it would affect his cognizant mind.

Hands worked to divest him of his clothing. He glanced to Kincaid, fully dressed and studying him intently while he did so. This kind of situation in captivity was a first for him.

Rape, check. Doing Wesker to help himself, check. Beginning a threesome with two enemies who technically held him in captivity... Check?

Not big on being undressed like someone incapable, Chris stepped away. He finished the job himself and Kincaid picked up the various items to set them elsewhere. His gaze traveled over to the Wesker in the room. The man continued observing him in silence.

Wow. Yeah. He could just imagine the steamy sex about to occur. No he could not. This was bizarre and unbelievable.

A hand groped him as though to prove his thoughts. He gawked a little at the man feeling him up without finesse. It felt almost clinical. Kincaid rescinded his hand and looked Alex's way.

“You aren't interested?” he asked Chris, Kincaid moving out of sight behind him.

He started to follow the other man's movements but Alex walked up and set his hands on his shoulders. The eye contact was intense and uncomfortable. A part of him told him to flee or maintain rational behavior. A part told him it was simpler to let them have their way and allow his mind to be distracted for a time. Intoxication made it easy to choose the latter line of thinking.

“A positive experience, you said Albert Wesker gave you. Let's see about giving you another positive experience.”

His eyebrows rose, incredulous to hear such words from him of all people. Alex kissed him, slow and sensual. Teeth nipped at his lower lip until he opened wider for tongue to slip in. Hands slid through his hair, gripped him gentle to press their mouths together firm.

He returned the kiss, enjoying the feel. He forgot who he was kissing and focused on how good it felt. A hand slid to cup his jaw while they temporarily caught breath before resuming. Chris relaxed his posture, tension bleeding out of his stiff form.

Lips kissed the back of his neck, mouthing and lapping at the skin. Hands gripped his waist and he could feel Kincaid's heat close. A chest bumped into his back, something else against his thigh which he couldn't mistake for anything else. The mouth slid to the left side of his neck and teeth bit down.

Panic rushed through him and he separated to avoid the touches. Hands shot up in front of himself to signal he wanted space as much as they were there to steady his own behavior. He was staring ahead but not really seeing anything.

_“Bite our throats out, huh? That's what you'd do?”_

The bite was soft. It didn't hurt much. Yet here he was shaking, alert and afraid.

The men gave an additional foot of distance on either side, studying him. He rubbed his eyes, trying to make the images go away. Jonah on him, in him. Somehow this attempt put Miles in his head in Jonah's place. Frustration built. He would not scream or cry. Not here. Not with these people watching.

“Bad memory?”

Chris swallowed consciously and forced his gaze to meet the yellow-red. Same eyes as his tormentors. He looked beyond the eyes, to his face, hair, and body. Alex Wesker was not them. He didn't do those things to him.

“Sorry. I think I need to see you.”

The other man ignored his minor episode and covered the distance. He wrapped his arms around him and pressed their bodies together. Neither one of them had an erection unlike Kincaid, who was ready to go. Alex tried rubbing their groins a bit, expecting friction to get them hard. Nope. It was not the result for both of them.

He stepped back and took Chris by the hand, walking him over to the bed.

“Lie down on your back.”

When he hesitated, Alex smirked. “I insist.”

He'd come this far.

Chris climbed on the bed and laid flat at the center. He wasn't alone long before Alex and Kincaid joined him on either side, immediately giving his body their attention. It was difficult not to smile a bit.

Everything that happened in the last few months, hell, the last few years. He would never believe this situation would ever be possible. And with two guys. Sheesh. When he decided to try same sex, well, sex, he tried it all the way. Chris supposed it turned out no different than how he treated anything in his life, personal or professional. He put his whole heart and being into it.

Two pairs of hands ran across his skin, nails scraping lightly. They ran along his arms, chest, stomach, and thighs. The touch avoided his as of yet unresponsive penis. A finger tweaked a nipple. Alex pinched it then, making him startle for a moment. A warm mouth encased the nub, tracing a circle with tongue. He felt it harden and could no longer stifle a groan when Kincaid began providing the same treatment to the other one.

Every inch below his neck was fair game. They were worshiping his body and focused on making him feel good. It stroked his ego, he could admit. And their touches were as arousing as any woman's could be. He sensed interest stirring below.

Alex was busy suckling a nipple like a newborn babe, and Chris choked on a moan when the thought made him laugh. Now coughing, he once again felt removed from getting turned on. This was awkward. They were strangers and the bad sort too. Maybe he just wasn't into men.

His attention moved downward to Kincaid planting kisses closer and closer to his limp dick. In the meantime, his hands were caressing his side and thigh. Each bruise or cut he came upon was avoided with impressive ease.

Why did they even want to do this?

Dislodging from the nipple, the mouth rose to kiss along his jawline. On the bright side, his rapists never bothered to show him any sort of tenderness which made it possible to differentiate from then and now. The mattress dipped when Kincaid shifted off the bed. Alex kissed his lips and he opened his mouth, initiating a deeper and wetter kiss.

Worries dissipated with the dismissal of any real thoughts. Closing his eyes, he just experienced and reminded in every second of doubt of where he was or who he was with, that he wanted to forget the world for now. It was working, and Kincaid slipping between his legs and granting attention to his slightly aroused cock solidified the determined state of mind.

His heart beat faster, breathing heavier. He was erect and dripping, although the man attending to him lapped up every drop that threatened to spill. Alex licked and nipped on his earlobe. His head was spinning and he couldn't be sure if it was the alcohol, the constant caresses, or the impending release.

“I'm going to put you in now.”

Eyes popped open at the man, all hardened muscle without a trace of fat, rising from the mattress. He knelt, knees on either side of Chris's waist, a hand reaching back to grip his erection. He was guiding it between his butt. Chris could feel fingers pressing in alongside his throbbing dick to hold the opening wider.

Didn't he want a condom? What about the prep? Wouldn't it hurt him?

“You didn't put lube on. You-”

“I stretched myself already. Your saliva will do. I like some discomfort.”

Oh. Kincaid's eyes flickered toward Alex before resuming the task at hand. Oooh. They were fucking.

He grimaced and clenched his hands in the sheets. Damn. Feeling an ass swallow him was like nothing else. He panted, struggling to handle the man rocking on his cock, anal walls clenching and tight around it. His cheeks heated when he realized he wouldn't be able to hold out. It felt so damn good.

Alex had withdrawn, still seated beside him but presently viewing the sight of Kincaid. Once he was fully penetrated, he squirmed and wiggled his hips. He was searching for that spot that felt amazing at the tiniest touch. The movement was plenty to draw a groan. Damn...

The man must have located the spot because he huffed and then sighed loud and satisfied. He started raising himself, using his hands on the bed to counter his weight. Chris watched him repeatedly lift and sink on his cock. Shit. Good. He couldn't..last...

Chris clenched his eyes shut and thought it didn't feel nice. He claimed in his head, it was somebody he knew next to nothing about so it was weird. He mentally ordered he would find himself despicable should he ejaculate inside an enemy's rectum. The quiet moans from the man he was in were not enticing. He wasn't attractive and this felt terrible.

He came in spurts with a grunt and heaved strained air. His bodily functions were not in his control at the moment. How long did he manage to last? He shut his eyes and dug fingers into the bed harder, riding out the orgasm.

His eyes opened and Kincaid was looking at him, stroking his leaking cock with a hand. When their eyes met, the man squinted and came with a sigh. A soft groan slipped out as he pulled off of Chris's flagging dick. He wore a satiated expression, looking toward nothing in particular.

Alex puffed a breath into his ear and leaned in for a kiss during Kincaid's postcoital daze. His hand went to his super done dick, fingers caressing his balls. Tongue lapped across his cheek when he proved mostly unresponsive with the tonsil action he was seeking. He already knew what he really wanted.

Imagining what it might be like, it truly dawned on him that he wanted to do it with him. He'd obviously had thoughts and made remarks to the man earlier. Now that it wasn't mere thought and was actually in progress at this very second in time, a spark of lust began to grow.

He rolled onto his side and nudged Kincaid's leg with a foot. “Condom and lube?”

The man picked up a bottle of lubricant laying at the bottom of the bed and tossed it to Alex. Crawling to the head of the bed, he tugged a drawer open and removed a box. He tossed the box to Chris and it accidentally smacked him in the nose, bouncing off and to the floor. Kincaid moved to retrieve the package.

His cheeks were blushing madly in embarrassment, or at least he thought that was the case. No one mentioned it or showed notice. Alex was draped over his side, noting bruises and scrapes with deft fingers. He concluded the undertaking on some arbitrary finish, taking the lubricant bottle from the bed.

Alex let him lie how he was, sitting while he opened the bottle and poured lube into his hand. He breathed in and out, reminding his brain he expected the finger prodding his asshole. Kincaid laid down next to him and waited a moment for Chris to genuinely notice and see him. When he did, he scooted closer and kissed his lips.

They kissed open-mouthed, investigating the other person for a while. He'd gotten swept up in the immediate and persistent oral stimulation that his body relaxed when his mind did. A finger crooked just right and he gasped into the mouth on his. Kincaid chuckled and pulled back a bit.

“Did he find it?”

He nodded, not trusting his voice to sound normal if he spoke.

“Found it. Good.”

Alex removed the finger and a few seconds later, two fingers pushed into him. They poked and pressed and turned, stretching him open. It always felt strange to feel the muscles in his ass getting massaged on the inside, but it felt pleasant as well. His eyes closed when Kincaid drew close again and they continued kissing.

It wasn't until Alex had three fingers working in and out before he pulled them out. He scooped up the bottle of lube and rolled him onto his back, Kincaid breaking the kiss sudden. Chris reached to wipe the spit that drizzled on his chin and cheek. He peered down to the man putting himself in between his legs.

Chris widened the spread of his legs while Alex rolled on a condom. He coated the condom with lube and shut the bottle, letting it drop to the sheets. When the head of the dick barely touched his asshole, he felt instant terror. A host of unbidden memories flooded his mind and he sat upright, feet planting in the mattress.

He didn't know he was hyperventilating. Kincaid covered his mouth and pinched his nose. He nearly passed out and when he was blinking alert from that, he informed Chris of what he'd been doing. Running a hand through his hair, he cursed, glaring angrily at the far wall.

“Pretend I'm your Wesker if it makes it easier.”

“It doesn't,” he snapped.

He got out of his own head and let his current surroundings fall over him. A bright, cozy bedroom. A comfortable and warm bed. Two people he chose to do this with because he wanted to. It wasn't rational or smart, but it was his genuine freedom of choice. He needed that.

Kincaid tilted his head to the side a little. “Your move.”

See. His choice.

Chris laid back down and spread his legs wide. “Keep going.”

“Should I?”

He looked at Alex, meeting his eyes. “Yes.”

Chris concentrated on relaxing. If he was relaxed it felt a lot better. The dick pushed in slow and he bit his bottom lip, coping with the feeling of something going in and not out. It felt larger and deeper than it actually was, although Alex was by no means small.

“I'm in.”

His fingers reached down to feel it was indeed the truth. Wesker fucked him on a bench once, revealing fifteen minutes in he had only been using half his length. It made him mad and he insisted they trade positions so he was on top, penetrating his body until the entirety was inside. The smug look on Wesker's face, even without a smile present, apprised his win belonged also to Wesker.

Alex watched his face while Chris did his touching. When he let his hand fall away, Alex interlocked their fingers and began to move with slow, shallow thrusts. Heavy weight pressed him into a cot, a hand holding his in what could only be a mockery of comfort. The man's skin was heated and slick, likened to a fever. And Krauser _was_ sick. He didn't realize his bid for a new world was a paper-thin disguise to the reality he gave up on everyone and everything, including himself.

Movement paused and he blinked a few times, emerging from prior trauma inducing an episode.

“Did I do this?”

Chris looked at their hands held together and the man displayed keen comprehension. He uncoupled their hands and placed his hand on the mattress to match the position of his other. The man who called himself Lex Mason, who was given the name Alex Wesker, and who detested the name Wesker because it served reminder of a past he had no volition over. He was offering compassion.

He thought psychopaths couldn't have empathy. He supposed he was wrong. Wesker showed him feelings plenty, whether he intended to or not.

“Shall we?”

“Yeah. I don't want to stop.”

He resumed thrusting, gradually pushing in farther. His angle occasionally changed. He bottomed out now with every slow thrust. There was calculation to it and Chris could tell it was making him feel as good as it was making him feel.

Alex wrapped a hand around his hard cock rubbing against their stomachs each time he pushed in. Overwhelmed by sensations, he shifted to lift upward in order to meet his thrusts and get more of him. Moaning uncontrollably, he told him to go faster and he complied.

In a matter of minutes he came, spilling onto his stomach. Alex didn't quit the new pace and he panted through the rest. Too much. So good. A rocket scientist he was not when he was getting fucked.

The thrusting slowed and he soon reached orgasm, continuing to thrust inattentively through climax. Chris felt him softening and shrinking a bit inside. Alex eased out of his body with care, removing the semen filled condom and tying it closed before passing it to Kincaid. He disposed of it in a trash bin near the bed and dresser.

Looking away from the square bin to the man close on the bed, his gaze went to the soft cock mostly hidden from view in his cross-legged sitting. A sudden impulse to touch it with his mouth spurred him on. He rolled to lie on his front and angled for a comfortable posture. Kincaid monitored him in silence while he inched forward.

He pulled his upper body up somewhat and dipped his head into the man's lap, applying light kisses to the flaccid shaft. It was warm. He lapped from the head to groin, retreating when he hit coarse pubic hair. Lifting the length in one hand, he craned his neck to lick along the bottom.

Kincaid groaned and set a hand on top of his head, grasping hair. He moved his head farther down, licking and sucking at his balls. When he got bored, he adjusted his posture, body growing uncomfortable. Chris licked the tip of the man's hardened cock and took it into his mouth.

For a brief time he let the head sit on his tongue and then swallowed at the shaft. He took in the cock little by little, savoring every inch. A guy wanted it to be appreciated, right? Maybe most guys didn't care what someone did as long as they got touched. What he knew was that personally he would want appreciation.

He felt it swell and throb in his mouth. He adapted to the bigger size and with some effort, managed to take the entire thing in. His cock curved into his throat. He didn't know why it felt good for him too, but it did. Chris bobbed up and down and enjoyed listening to any sound he earned out of the normally stoic Kincaid.

Hands massaged his buttcheeks before holding them apart. Cool air on his exposed hole made him shiver. He put his hands on the bed and dragged his knees up to provide an easier position for Alex. The lubricated condom-wrapped cock entered him slowly to the hilt. Alex's stomach and groin pressed flat against him.

At first it felt hot on one end and cold on the other because of fresh lubricant applied. But pretty quick he was feeling hot and stimulated from both ends. Kincaid had him continue doing his own work while Alex started quick and hard thrusts once he picked up a rhythm.

He'd be a mess if he wasn't completely occupied with his self-appointed task in the front. It was growing increasingly difficult to focus. He almost missed hearing Kincaid's request.

Struggling to get a grip, he nodded to confirm the request. He felt rather than saw Kincaid shift to an upright position on his knees. Unable to see with his face remaining buried in the guy's crotch, he slid his hand across a leg and hip. Seeking his butt, he slid into the crack and located his opening. Chris stuck a dry finger in, just the tip at first, and then to the knuckle. Kincaid climaxed following a period of steady massaging inside his ass.

The ejaculate hit the back of his throat and he swallowed automatic to get rid of the taste. He separated from Chris and a small amount of the fluid dribbled onto his chin. His upper half toppled to the sheets undignified.

Alex kept on thrusting rough into him so he couldn't bring himself to care about anything else. Instead he pushed back at the man behind him with every hard push down. This encouraged him to fuck with more aggression than previously. He whined and gasped in the sheet clenched tight in a fist.

The rhythm became erratic. His heart beat loud in his ears. Pleasure consumed him.

He came strong enough his vision was full of spots. Chewing on the sheet, he shut his eyes and hung on while Alex kept going. There was pain to an extent when he was rough like that, but he highly approved as his very recent orgasm could testify.

After Alex climaxed and removed himself, he sat back, taking the condom off. He tied it and got rid of it the same as he did the first time. Chris was thinking about the state of his ass and if the ache would subside. Alex was looking at him like prey to be had.

“Who are you to Wesker?”

“Nothing. Just somebody to screw with.”

Chris hadn't meant there to be a sexual connotation to his reply. He hoped they didn't think of it.

Alex picked up the condom box without looking at it, saying, “He makes you emotional.”

He narrowed his eyes, frowning. “I'm not compromised.”

“He will cloud your judgment,” the other man persisted.

“Never.”

His legs crossed and he rested elbows on his knees, fingers closing together to form a spot for his chin to rest.

“Enlighten me, boy.”

“What do you mean?”

He glared, angry at the usage of “boy”.

“Are you worth my time?”

“Don't wanna be.”

His mind wandered to Wesker. How his gelled hair fell into his face after a shower or from vigorous bouts of commingling. The way he gazed into Chris's eyes and he into his sometimes. He was shocked by the transformation of his eyes the first time he saw them a decade ago, even afraid. They didn't scare him anymore. Wesker made him feel...

The whole point of this thing with Alex and Kincaid was to take his mind off life and the senile psychopath. He had to get his head back in the moment. He looked at Alex and flopped onto his back, reclining his head in his hands.

Remain unaffected. The key to survival in tense and precarious situations.

“You should join me for a while. Gain some distance from your own life, your own beliefs. Imagine what reality could be outside of what you know. Come with me and I'll show you my perspective.”

He laughed. “I know what you would let happen to the world. That's all I need to know. The answer is no.”

“I suppose you wouldn't approve of my hobby,” Alex said.

He didn't seem disappointed in Chris's answer, and giving nothing away, he mentioned, “I'm tempted to kill you.”

“Why haven't you?”

He was curious why so many enemies liked to toy with him instead of just taking care of business. Was it them or him that made it happen? It had to be them. Had to be.

“But I will let my..sadistic tendencies come into play,” said Alex, handing the box to Kincaid. “I think you're the type who will enjoy them.”

Kincaid unwrapped a condom while stroking himself semi-hard. He put it on and seemed to be contemplating Chris for a moment. More sex. Okay.

“Hands and knees,” he ordered.

Cause those weren't kind of tired of holding him up.

He got on his hands and knees but it apparently wasn't the correct direction. Kincaid turned him around with jerking, forceful tugs and shoving. His face became eye level with Alex's junk.

“Tough, dedicated, assured, and full of talent,” Alex noted, stroking his face with gentle fingers. “You're much more than a pretty man to admire. Beautiful.”

The grip tightened to a painful degree, their eyes meeting. He could hear Kincaid moving behind him and hands spread his buttcheeks. A dick lined up to his hole, poking at the rim. Alex smiled, teeth showing.

“Make me come or I'll snap your neck, then track down your sister and do the same.”

His mind wandered to years in the past on an island. Out to find his sister and save her from Umbrella, he ran into Wesker. They were nearly away from that nightmare when Wesker threatened Chris's sister to get to him. It was obvious the threat was unnecessary. Wesker had his attention just by being there.

“Am I too much a dullard to hold your interest, boy?”

The old memories vanished and he stared blatant. “Make me feel you and I won't be.”

Alex smiled wider. “Open.”

He opened his mouth wide and Alex pushed into his mouth. His lips stretched more to accommodate the girth. Kincaid pushed into his ass and didn't stop rocking his hips harsh until he was completely encased. They didn't wait to check on him. They were done with that. Oh well.

Their thrusts were timed together, driving in as deep as possible simultaneously. They did him fast and rough. He could barely process a thought. Mostly it was just feeling and thinking about the physical feeling. Chris kind of knew now why people often commented on how sex made you dumb or how they wanted to be fucked stupid or silly. He never imagined he'd be one of those people, or he'd be one with the male of their species.

Choking and gagging on cum, Alex pulled out and held his mouth closed. He swallowed like he wanted and Kincaid climaxed in his ass a few seconds later, hunching over his backside and panting hard. They'd been incredibly rough, using him like an object. He hated he was ridiculously close to coming without a single finger touching his hard on.

Chris stayed on his hands and knees, resisting stroking himself to completion. They wouldn't like that. Alex's threat probably wasn't serious, he assumed. He couldn't be sure. Wesker was similar in his manner of speaking.

“Take off the condom and enter him again.”

“What?” he uttered.

“I bet you and Wesker have sex raw.”

“So?”

Ugh. He admitted the other was right. Chris sat back on his heels, wishing the erection would somehow become less prominent. Why did Wesker ever have sex with him? How did they create the weird relationship they had today?

“Your mind has been wandering. Let's tend to your focus.”

“Huh?”

Shit. He couldn't be more obvious.

Kincaid tapped his shoulder and he heard the bottle of lube drop to the bed before he saw it. He glanced over his shoulder to see him working at the softened shaft.

“No condom. That okay?”

He sighed. “Do I have to worry about catching something?”

“No.”

“Fine.”

It didn't get hard again right away. It got a tad awkward while no one tried to kiss or touch in the wait time. Chris stared at the dick, willing it to stop being limp. Alex stared at him staring at Kincaid's groin. He was impatient, Alex and Kincaid were patient. It was just awkward.

Eventually he worked up a partial erect state and wrapped an arm around Chris's abdomen. Pressing them together, he eased his cock into him minus the condom. Kincaid widened his stance and held onto him with two arms, shifting them to lie on the bed.

Lying on Kincaid's front with his dick in him, he laid his head on his shoulder. He wondered on the position, feeling legs mingling with his legs. He worried when he felt his legs twisted and held to the mattress by those legs. The arms adjusted to include encircling his arms and he considered he might have tried to break free if he was smarter.

Oh shit.

Alex settled between their legs and pried at the cock-filled hole with a pair of cold, wet fingers. Fingers pressing and stretching him more, he looked to Chris.

“You should tell us to stop now if you don't want what we're going to give you.”

He wasn't afraid of them or this. He could take whatever they dished out. His ego was making the ruling. Pride. But, well, he liked it a bit rough anyway.

“Give it to me and quit talking about it.”

Another minute or two stretching him open and Alex was pushing in to combine with Kincaid. He grunted and groaned from the pressure. When they were inside him fully, they communicated something to each other without saying a word. Chris could see some message being passed but had no clue what it meant.

“I think I'll move to a warmer climate after all of this. It's too cold too often here.”

What the hell was he talking about? Goddamn, he was so hard. He bucked his groin up to get some friction, desperate to come already.

Alex covered his body, pressing him flat. He groaned. The heat felt good on his dick. The body weight of a good-looking man naked and blanketing him didn't hurt either.

They started thrusting their hips against him and he came with a shout. Kincaid put his lips to an ear.

“If you don't come for the next hour, I'll never take a contract on any of your family or close associates.”

What the fuck? A joke, right? The slow thrusting began and it was the longest hour of his life. He tried and he couldn't bring to mind a single hour during his life thus far which could compare.

They had him ready and needy to climax within twenty minutes. He spent the next forty whimpering and whining. Kincaid loosened his firm hug at the sixty minute mark, tapping the watch on his wrist, amused.

There was no need for a hand to touch him. He came the second Alex gave him permission. Kincaid's climax followed his but Alex had yet to reach his own. He continued pulling out to the tip and pushing in alongside the spent dick. Chris could feel the hot semen stirring inside.

He was growing hard again by the time Alex finally shoved in to the hilt, filling him with more seed. Leaning in, he kissed his cheek and his lips. They kissed with tongues for a time, only parting for breath on occasion. Kincaid's hands rubbed his sides and nipples whenever Alex wasn't incidentally rubbing against his top half.

Rutting beneath them, Chris was acutely aware he was erect in him and Alex had to be aware too. Still, Alex left Kincaid to move inside him as he pleased. He was content shoving his tongue deep into his pliant mouth.

When they did begin a rhythmic thrusting into him together, he became a moaning, crying mess. It felt great. It rendered him to his most base disposition, desperately wanting release and nothing else.

Time was impossible to accurately measure. He broke it up into sections of events to bear the intense feelings. There was the time Alex combined grinding and fucking in the most brutal fashion while Kincaid didn't move. There was the time they set him up so that each time Kincaid fucked him into Alex, Alex fucked him back down in seamlessly smooth motions. They didn't let up the exhausting technique until all three of them reached orgasm, spilling semen.

He was filled with ejaculate and cock. He remained painfully horny. They provided short periods of rest but offered zero indication they intended to finish this tryst.

At some point he had to urgently pee and told them as much. Alex said he should pee then. Mortified, he looked around to see if he could get up. Kincaid grabbed for something out of both their lines of sight, coming back with a cup containing an unlit candle. Embarrassed but incapable of going anywhere, when Alex raised off him enough to grant him room, he dumped the candle out and stuck his dick in it.

Eyes on him. He stared upward at the ceiling unhappily. Pretty soon he was praying for the sweet release of death if he wouldn't be able to relieve his bladder fast.

He counted. It took six minutes before his stupid, seized up system unloaded. Cup filled to the brim with hot urine, he winced at the smell. Alex pried the cup out of his grasp and gave it to Kincaid. He impressively got it set on the ground without a spill as far as he could tell. Flexible.

They fucked and touched and made him crazy. Sometimes he acutely experienced every sensation. Sometimes it was a blur of bliss and disorientation. The next time he regained sharp senses, Alex was in a contemplative mood, putting his weight on him again.

Sweat dripped from Alex's temple onto his chest. It was nice whenever he noticed ordinary human traits in a Wesker. They weren't so foreign as to be unreachable or incomprehensible.

“Rape. Such an insufferable attack on the human condition.”

“Bizarre pillow talk.”

Alex covered his body with his own. “Would it bother you if I admitted I've imagined in detail what it would be like to take you apart physically and psychologically, piece by piece?”

He groaned and shifted, clutching at the sheets. “Lately, who hasn't?”

Kincaid clamped down on his ear, and he released a whine to his immense embarrassment. The teeth slid from his earlobe to collarbone. Damn. If he moved inside him anymore...

Chris cried out and Alex put on a broad grin. “Keeping you full like this, only one of us has to move even an inch and we make you putty in our hands.”

It was so hot. Flesh against his back and flesh pressing down on his front, he was overwhelmed by the contact and their touches. They wouldn't pull out. For hours they held him this way. They were really good. Shit. Oh.

His arms wrapped around Alex's body while he could do nothing with his legs. Kincaid kept them held firm to the mattress using his own limbs. They both made a thrusting motion, remaining deep inside. Ah...

Impossible to think. Feeling good and forgetting the world and his life for a short while. He'd done worse things to stay sane.


End file.
